Gone
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Gone by Kelly Clarkson. A SakuraxLee fic Sakura is telling Sasuke that she’s found someone better, Lee.


**Gone by Kelly Clarkson. A SakuraxLee fic**

**Sakura is telling Sasuke that she's found someone better, Lee.**

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

You came back, after six years. You came back to me, expecting me to welcome you, to fall into your open arms like a little fan girl. You haven't changed much, you are still the arrogant little prick that you always have been, I just never noticed when I was busy fawning over you. Your pride is a mile high. When I first saw you, when you came back, I thought someone had cast a genjutsu over me. I never know what's real when it comes to you.

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

I look into your eyes, your Sharingan eyes. The redness envelops me, but not like they used to. I fear what I see in your eyes. I know what they are, the Mangekyo Sharingan. I see hardness, coldness in your eyes. Their killing glare burns me like a fireball. I wasted most of my early life chasing after you, and you know what? You've never cared. You never even noticed me. I'll bet you hated the fact that I was even put on your team all those years ago. Yeah, I see it now.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

Ah, you finally realized that I don't see you in that way anymore. I'm in love with someone else, Sasuke. It took me a long time, but I believe I've made the right choice. Are you finished yet? I don't want to keep Lee waiting.

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

The road that my memories of you lie on has come to a dead end. There is no fork in it, no "what could have been, what should have been, what might have been." Dead. End. Over. I'm done with you. So stop following me!

_You're wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

Why are you in my house? Didn't I tell you to leave? I don't have time for this, Sasuke, I have to get ready to go. What is your deal? You ignore me for our whole childhood, then you betray me and Konoha. Six year later, you come to me with cold eyes and tell me that you love me. Well, I've moved on. After all, Mr. Prince Charming, I don't believe in fairytales. I'm happy where I am.

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever _

_I was with you_

Yeah, I do remember the times we spent together. I especially remember that one time. You'll remember this one, alright. You were leaving, and I was upset. I sobbed for you to stay, no to leave me alone. You left me on that bench, sobbing. I threatened to scream, and then what? You whisper, "Thank you." in my ear and knock me unconscious. Yeah, I think I pretty much stopped caring then. You never cared. Why is it different now?

_Always ending_

_Always over_

_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster_

_I am breaking_

_That habit_

_Today_

I've had a hard life as a kunoichi, Sasuke, while you were gone. But, I'm better than I ever was before. I've surpassed my teacher already, hell, I could blast you through this wall and across town with one flick of my finger. I really don't want to resort to that.

Don't toy with my emotions. I used to rise and fall like the tide, but that's over. Not anymore. Bet out of here, Sasuke. Don't make me angry.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You're wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

Don't you get it? I don't love you. Oh look, just in time. Come on in, Lee. Sasuke, meet the greatest Taijutsu master Konoha has ever had. Don't make me have him kick your ass. I know you are not looking for a fight here. Move on.

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

Pinky? Did you really just call me that? Is that your best attempt at some form of endearment? Naruto was right about you, _teme_. You do nothing that does not benefit you. With that in mind, Sasuke, what are you really getting at?

Lee, if you say one more thing about flames of youth, I'll let Sasuke show you what a flame is.

_There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_

_Take the hint and walk away_

_'Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

Sorry? You are sorry about those years ago? Why am I finding it hard to believe this? Ha! You want to talk to Naruto? That's what this is really about. Well, you can have him.

Lee, could you get the Hokage, please? This situation is getting out of hand.

So, why Naruto? Do you still want to fight him? Are you sure, Sasuke? I've seen what he can do, he nearly killed me once. That's not something you have any chance with.

_What you see's not what you get_

_What you see's not what you get_

Well, that was fast. Lee, thank you for bringing the Hokage. Alright, Sasuke. You wanted Naruto, here he is. Not such a loser, after all, huh?

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You're wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

Thanks, Naruto. He was really getting on my nerves. He was so surprised to find out that you are the Hokage.

Did you just say "Believe it!"? I thought you stopped that when we were, like, 13? Oh, sorry, I missed the joke. I guess I'm just a little stressed. Goodbye!

Come on Lee, let's go. The movie is going to start soon.

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone_

_Already gone_

_I'm gone_

You see, Sasuke, when you leave someone behind, after treating them badly, it comes back to bite you. Right where it hurts.


End file.
